The Best Summer
by LegolasLuvver
Summary: A young girl lands in ME and falls in love. But the one she loves can't love her back. Find out why. Plz review!!!!
1. Just another Day

A/N: Okay first of all, I don't own any of the carachters. They all belong to JRR Tolkein. Accept my own Jadewyn. I don't wanna get sued!  
  
Thanks so much to Lindsay who helped me on this with the Elvish Language stuff coz I don't know how to speak Elvis! We wrote this mostly in maths class, and it took a long time. Hope you like it!!!!!!! Please leave me reviews!!!!!! No flames! Its my first fanfiction and I tried really hard to make it good.  
  
Title: The Best Summer by LegolasLuvver  
  
Chapter One- Just Another Day, or is it?  
  
Jadewyn woke up early in the morning when her mum called her down to eat breakfast. She hated breakfast coz he mum usually made her eat cereal with milk on it and she was trying to be a veggeterian. Veggeterians don't drink milk coz it comes from animals. They don't eat cheese either but that's another storey. Anyways, Jadewyn got out of bed to get dressed and go eat breakfast. She decided to ware her favourite blue jeans and her purpleish green jumper. She thought the jumper made her eyes stand out, which were crystal blue like a lake. And her hair was long and golden blonde. She looked more like her father then her mother.  
  
After she ate breakfast Jadewyn went to school. She usually walked with he friend Beth but today Beth was sick so Jadewyn was left to walk alone. She was thinking about what homework she had to do before the end f the week. She wasn't paying attention so she was suprised when she tripped over a small hole in the ground.  
  
She must have fell hard because when she woke up she didn't know where she was. Jadewyn was in a big room in a bed with a white duvay and white sheets. There were trees all around and what looked like Elves walking around. One of them came over to her and asked if she was okay.  
  
"Are you okay, young lady?" the Elf asked. "We found you in the forrest unconsiuos. My daughter Arwen carried you to me."  
  
Arwen? This must be Elrond Halfelven Jadewyn thought to herself. She was in Middle Earth! Not only that she was in Rivendale!  
  
---TO BE CONTINUED. . .---  
  
I know this was a really short chapter, but bear with me, okay? There will be lots more stuff like Legolas (yum) later!!!!! I promise!!!! 


	2. Why am I here?

Chapter 2- Why am I Here?  
  
"Elrond" Jadewyn said to the old elf. "why am I here in your land?" she didn't understand why she would be sent to Middle Earth. Yeah she loves the books and she thought Legolas was really fit but that didn't explane anything.  
  
"I do not know." Elrond said. "But I do know one thing-everything happens for a reason so there is a reason you where sent here. Galdriel might have the answers I need." He went over to some books he had setting on a table and opened one. It looked like he was mummering to himself as he took the book and walked outside.  
  
A few days went by and Jadewyn was still stuck in Rivendale. While she was their she met a hansome elf naked Legolas. He was the most gorgeous elf she ever saw-not that Jadewyn ever saw one but still. He was setting by a little stream picking up leafs and twirling them in his fingers when she walked up to him.  
  
"Hello" she said. "My name is Jadewyn and I come from a different place. Elrond said Arwen found me in the woods." She sat down next to the Elf who she knew had to be Legolas by his looks. It was just like in the movie-he had long blonde hair and blue eyes just like Jadewyn. His pointy ears were really cute and she thought he had nice dimples.  
  
"Hi I am Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood." He picked up a nother leaf and twisted it in his fingers, "You are really pretty. Are all the femailes in your land as beautifull as you?"  
  
Jadewyn blushed a little bit and Legolas laughed. "No not all of them."  
  
"Well then we are lucky that you have come here. Do you want to go for a walk with me?" Legolas stood up and grabbed Jadewyn's hand. "I know a grate place to see beautifull scenry."  
  
Your all the scenry I need thought Jadewyn whe she followed Legolas. She couldn't help stareing at his bum while they walked. She wanted to give it a little squeeze. As they were walking Jadewyn noticed that she could keep up quite easily with Legolas.  
  
"Your almost as surefooted as an Elf." He said. "Are you an elf?"  
  
"No there are no elves where I come from."  
  
When they came to a clearing in thre forrest Legolas took Jadewyn's hand. He noticed her nails were painted purple.  
  
"Why are your nails such a colour?" He looked at them close. "I never saw it before."  
  
"It's called nail pollish. You paint yout nails with it."  
  
"Oh well it is very pretty just like you." And he leant over to give her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
--TO BE CONTINUED-- 


End file.
